A pleno pulmón
by tulique
Summary: Kise se queda dormido en el autobús y Kasamatsu lucha para que nadie, sobre todo Moriyama y Hayakawa, lo despierten. Kikasa.


Kasamatsu tenía que reconocer que se avergonzó más de lo deseado tras comprobar que estaba hablando solo en el autobús. Quizás la mirada divertida que le lanzaba Moriyama, sentado justo delante y girándose cada dos segundos, había sido un detalle a tener en cuenta.

Lo que sí fue una pista definitiva fue el silencio sepulcral de Kise. Ese chiquillo era capaz de cotorrear hasta debajo del agua. No habría sido ninguna sorpresa que en una entrevista revelase que, en efecto, ya nació dándole al palique y que los doctores le dieron el cachete reglamentario para callarlo de una vez por todas.

(No lo consiguieron, evidentemente)

—¡Será…! ¡Se ha quedado sopa! —protestó Kasamatsu, a punto de despertarlo a golpes.

No es que echase de menos las intervenciones innecesarias y poco inteligentes de su compañero, ni mucho menos, pero quedarse frito cuando el capitán estaba hablando era una falta de respeto imperdonable.

Sobre todo cuando en menos de una hora tendrían que verse las caras contra el Shohoku, uno de los equipos más prometedores de la prefectura. Que fueran ellos, _Kaijou_, los que se tuviesen que desplazar era una aberración, pero Takeuchi intentó quitarle hierro al asunto alegando que los partidos eran más intensos fuera de casa.

Claro que las humillaciones y los costes del bus no debían de formar parte de los sueños de Kise. Tampoco sería el único al que eso le trajese sin cuidado. Kobori y Nakamura, que estaban bien despiertos, charlaban sobre una película que habían echado ayer en un canal de pago y Hayakawa, al lado de Moriyama, se entretenía jugando con su teléfono móvil.

—No lo despiertes, hombre —susurró con cuidado Moriyama, tan firme que Kasamatsu tuvo que obedecerlo pese a ser _él_ el capitán— ¿No lo sabes? Tenía un trabajo con su agencia hoy, pero como tenemos el amistoso este, pidió a su mánager que le cambiase la fecha. Pobre, tuvo que quedarse ayer hasta las tantas trabajando después del entrenamiento. Así que déjale descansar un poco, que se lo merece.

Kasamatsu se preguntó si Kise podía sentir las caricias de la mirada tierna de Moriyama.

—Ya veo… —dijo Kasamatsu sin despegar su vista de Kise, que seguía durmiendo como un lirón a su lado. Moriyama les sonrió.

El mendrugo no podía parar ni un momento. Siempre tenía que estar de aquí para allá con sus chollos de modelo y rindiendo de forma excepcional en el equipo. Kasamatsu chasqueó la lengua. ¿Por qué Kise no podía permitirse el lujo de descansar como la gente normal y _no en un bus_? Ya solo faltaría que su salud se acabase debilitando y, ¡bam!, _adiós Kise_.

La sonrisa de Moriyama casi pasó a ser una risotada en cuanto Kasamatsu colocó su chaqueta sobre el regazo de Kise. No le iba a explicar que su chaqueta, con lo menuda que era en comparación con Kise, no iba a cumplir su función como pseudo-manta.

«Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta», se dijo Moriyama satisfecho.

—¡Nooo, qué mal! ¡Se me cansó la bateguía del móvil! —berreó Hayakawa, porque eso _y_ los rebotes eran lo único que sabía hacer en esta vida, mientras le confirmaba a Moriyama con la mirada que el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

—Que Kise está durmiendo, no levantes la voz —Moriyama frunció el ceño.

Pedirle a Hayakawa que no levantase la voz era tan útil como decirle a una gallina que pusiera huevos cuadrados.

—¿Que está dugmiendo? —Hayakawa hizo caso omiso a las órdenes de su senpai y se volteó de forma dramática. Sus ojos hicieron chiribitas nada más ver a Kise con los párpados caídos, haciendo gala de sus pestañas interminables, y el bamboleo suave de su pecho.

Tan pronto como bostezó, se arreó un par de collejas a sí mismo. Moriyama suspiró y Kasamatsu, menos dócil, se estaba planteando si lanzarle un zapato e intentar encestar en su bocaza.

—¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Que me voy a quedag dogmido yo también!

—Por última vez, Hayakawa, _cállate_ —los susurros de Kasamatsu no eran como los de Moriyama, que danzaban por el aire como una nana, sino como una amenaza de muerte inminente.

Por si eso no quedase claro, le dio una patada a su asiento que, más que disuadir a Hayakawa y cerrarle el pico, hizo que Kise, aún dormido como un bendito, gruñese. Su cabecita rebotó con gracia en el hombro de Kasamatsu.

No sabía qué era peor, si _eso_ o Moriyama conteniendo una risita. Le dio otra patada a su asiento, por listo.

—Lo siento, Kasamatsu, pero es que es una imagen _tan idílica_ —la mirada de Moriyama se perdió en el horizonte, al igual que la paciencia de Kasamatsu—. ¡Ojalá una chica apoyase así su cabeza contra mi hombro…!

Idílico o no, Kise estaba dejando caer su baba radioactiva en la camiseta de Kasamatsu. Aun así, fiel a su promesa de dejar descansar _al pobre chaval_, no le dio un cabezazo. Mantuvo el tipo, dando ejemplo del aura firme que debía emanar un capitán.

—Moguiyama-san, pog favog, ¡HAZLES UNA FOTOGAFÍA!

—_¡Hayakawa, chitón!_ —repitió Kasamatsu, exasperado por no poder levantarse y matar al pesado aquel.

—Pues mira, esa sí que es una buena idea —Moriyama sacó del bolsillo su móvil de última generación, lo mostró para causar una envidia que no iba a despertar en _nadie_, y sonrió con una pizca de pillería.

—¡Traidor! Ni se te ocurra, Moriyama. _Ni se te ocurra_.

La mirada de Kasamatsu era más fiera que una jauría de perros salvajes en busca de su presa.

Moriyama, como no podía ser de otra forma, pasó olímpicamente de las ordenes de Kasamatsu, _el capitán_, y buscó el ángulo perfecto para sacar la fotografía.

—Idiota, el flash lo va a despertar.

—Descuida, el flash se puede quitar —contestó Moriyama en voz baja—. Hayakawa, mira, mira la pantalla. Esta será la fotografía perfecta.

—¡PODGÍAMOS HACEGNOS DE OGO VENDIÉNDOLA!

—_Hayakawa_…

—Hoy estás sembrado, ¿eh? —Moriyama rió— Sí, podríamos venderlas a sus fans… Tal vez alguna, como agradecimiento, acceda a salir conmigo.

—¡Moriyama, no le des alas! —Kasamatsu pateó ambos asientos a la vez. Temió que el temblor de su cuerpo pudiese perturbar el sueño de Kise.

_Clic_.

Moriyama disparó y sacó una fotografía en la que se veía a Kasamatsu sonrojado —por la furia, _no por la vergüenza_—, con la boca abierta y un ojo entrecerrado, y a un Kise tan fotogénico que le estaba dando envidia.

Hayakawa casi explotó de la risa —Kasamatsu no había salido favorecido, ni mucho menos— y Moriyama, en un intento por ser útil, le tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre. Más imbéciles y se perdían en el camino para salir del útero de sus madres.

—Mira Kise, qué mono. Parece un angelito —comentó Moriyama con retintín y una pizca de orgullo de senpai—. Creo que ni posando habría salido tan adorable.

Vale, quizás a Kasamatsu le había entrado curiosidad por ver la fotografía.

—¡Kasamatsu-san, pog otgo lado, sale fatal!

—Te voy a dar, Hayakawa. _Te voy a dar_.

Aquellos dos eran unos traidores y se estaban aprovechando de la debilidad de Kasamatsu para tramar todo tipo de travesuras. ¿Ese era el respeto hacia el capitán?

¡¿Por qué no pudo haberse sentado detrás de Nakamura y Kobori, que eran más normales?!

O eso pensó hasta que los vio mirando hacia atrás con sonrisillas socarronas.

Menuda pandilla de garrulos. Al final Kise iba a ser el más decente de todos.

A ver, _sí_, Kise tenía sus defectos. Era ruidoso, siempre atraía la atención innecesaria de todas las chicas de Kaijou, era tan presumido que hasta daba náuseas y todos sus amigos eran _unos bichos raros_. Pero también se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al equipo, se esforzaba por seguir aprendiendo y, sobre todo, no iba por ahí dándole puñaladas traperas al bueno de su capitán. Y su sonrisa era bonita. Y era formal, muy formal, _y-_

_Clic. Clic. Clic._

_No como otros_.

Moriyama tenía la misma cara que Izuki, el de Seirin, cuando creía haber dicho algo gracioso. La sangre de Kasamatsu estaba en plena ebullición y, en algún momento no muy lejano, se convertiría por arte de magia en lava con la que abrasar el futuro incierto de Moriyama y Hayakawa.

—¡Oh! ¡AQUÍ SÍ QUE HAS SALIDO BIEN, CAPITÁN! —gritó Hayakawa, quitándole el móvil de la mano a su compañero y enseñándoselo a Kasamatsu.

En esas últimas tres fotografías Kasamatsu salía... _feliz_. Miraba a Kise con una sonrisa discreta, pero sincera, y ojos orgullosos.

Nada que ver con su expresión actual, claro.

—¡Me cago en…! —Kasamatsu apretó los puños, chirrió los dientes y esperó no sucumbir a la cólera.

Aunque, en realidad, eso ya lo había hecho hacía tiempo.

—Ooooh, _qué potito_ —Moriyama suspiró y Kasamatsu quiso liberar su instinto de primate y estrangularlo con _sus propias manos_.

No lo haría, sin embargo, por un único motivo: necesitaba los tiros de Moriyama para ganar. ¿De lo contrario? Sí, lo habría aniquilado sin lugar a dudas.

—Te voy a decir por dónde te vas a meter "el potito"… —farfulló Kasamatsu mientras notaba cómo la mano de Kise caía sobre su rodilla.

¡Respingo!

_Clic_.

—Vas a morir, Moriyama Yoshitaka.

—No te preocupes. Te pasaré todas las fotos.

—¡No las quiero! —Kasamatsu, con su vena del cuello a punto de reventarle, levantó la voz un pelín de más.

Solo un pelín.

Lo suficiente para que Kise se revolviese en su asiento. _Mierda_.

—¡Pego no te pongas a guitag! —protestó Hayakawa.

—Mira, no sé lo que has dicho, ¡pero como me estés regañando te juro que…!

Los Dos Innombrables se pusieron a debatir cuál de las cuatro fotografías era la mejor. ¿Qué criterios seguían? Mejor no saberlo.

—Te digo que la mejor es la tercera. La iluminación, el ángulo, _el sentimiento_…

—¡Que no, Moguiyama-san! ¡Es la cuagta, LA CUAGTA! ¿Ves? ¡KISE ESTÁ MUY CONTENTO!

—¡La madre que…! ¡HAYAKAWA, CÁLLATE! ¡LO VAS A DESPERTAR!

Fue decir eso para que Kise hiciese un ruido y abriese los ojos despacio, con el ceño fruncido. Solo faltaba que encima tuviese mal despertar.

—¡Joé, senpai! Con lo que me estaba prestando la cabezadita… —frotó sus propios ojos y el alma destrozada de Kasamatsu, que lo contemplaba con una expresión vacía— Ya podías bajar un poco el volumen…

—Muy mal, Kasamatsu, muy mal —Kobori, desde el quinto pino, se compró todas las velas del entierro.

El entierro de la dignidad de Kasamatsu.

—Y eso que te dije que hablases más bajo, que Kise necesitaba dormir —Moriyama, _Moriyama Yoshitaka_, El Traidor con mayúsculas, chasqueó la lengua.

Se la iba a arrancar de cuajo.

—Uy, ¿pero qué hace tu chaqueta sobre mí? ¿Me estabas tapando, Kasamatsu-senpai? —los ojos adormilados de Kise se iluminaron— ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Pero póntela, que no quiero que pilles un resfriado. ¡Hay que ver cómo me cuidas... aunque no pares de chillarme al oído!

La ira de Kasamatsu trascendió su cuerpo, _su espíritu_, y fue a parar a un volcán. A un tsunami, tal vez. Puede que a un terremoto.

Quizás viajó por el tiempo, ocasionó el Big Bang y regresó como un búmeran a su dueño y creador, Kasamatsu Yukio.

—YO TE MATO. TE JURO QUE TE MATO.

El equipo del instituto Kaijou logró vencer su partido amistoso a pesar de que más de la mitad de los jugadores estaban llenos de moratones y a duras penas podían mantenerse en pie.

La parte positiva, si se le podía llamar así, fue que Kise y su ojo morado comprendieron al canto el calvario por el que tuvo que pasar Kasamatsu cuando Moriyama le enseñó las fotografías. Se puso una de ellas como fondo de pantalla, así podría sonreír de oreja a oreja cada vez que mirase la hora en el móvil.

Kasamatsu, en secreto, haría lo mismo. Era una buena foto, _pese a todo_. Y sin que sirviese de precedente, tenía que darle la razón a Hayakawa: la mejor fotografía era la cuarta, esa en la que Kasamatsu contemplaba a Kise como si fuese un tesoro por el que valía la pena luchar.


End file.
